


Whisper

by Minne_My



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Poem





	Whisper

Wind whistles through the trees

Blowing hair off my face

Leaves dancing in the commanding breeze

Like puppets on a playful string.

Blowing hair off my face

Like a mother’s touch

Like puppets on a playful string

Performing to an invisible crowd.

Like a mother’s touch

I whisper into the hollow of the oak

Hoping for an invisible crowd

To listen to my song.

I look inside the hollow of the oak

Inquisitive eyes look back at me

Would you listen to my song?

I turn my gaze up to the owl up in his den. Would he?


End file.
